Mission : Deception
by FullInkAlchemist
Summary: Tenten hates seduction missions and Neji knows it. Neji hates Tenten going on seduction missions but Tenten doesn't know it. He proposes her to be her fake boyfriend hoping to drop the fake sooner than later. Rated M for lemon.
1. All the single ladies

It was late at night at the bar. TenTen slammed her empty glass shot on the wooden surface with such force it cracked. She opened her hand releasing the shards, sighing her discontent. Just when she was about to raise her arm to ask for another round, a bigger hand gripped her forearm and softly stopped the motion. Neji Hyuuga, her former team mate, ocuppied the stall next to her.

\- I think maybe you should slow down. - He said softly but firmly.

She signed again - I hate when you are right - she grumbled ruefully

\- Then you hate too often - he smirked

\- I live hating, yes, thanks to you.

He laughed quietly. He ordered a scotch and a beer, handing the bottle to her. She accepted it, it was not like the tekila she've been downing all night but at least it wasn't water. Tonight she didn't feel like drinking water.

\- So, what's the matter? - he inquired.

She didn't try to deny something happened. He always knew, since they were genin. It was as if nothing scaped those ivory eyes.

\- Mission. - she answered. - _Seduction_ mission - she said, nearly spatting the word 'seduction'.

He nodded, understanding and sharing her discomfort. TenTen hated seduction missions. She executed them and was in fact fairly good at them, but it angered her. She didn't like to be touched, she wasn't an easy smiler, she hated playing cute or weak. She always came back feeling dirty.

He didn't like it either, to be honest. He had inwardly accepted that he had feelings for her long ago. He wasn't a fool and knew himself perfectly. He knew he loved her as a friend, liked her as a woman and respected her as a shinobi. If all those things combined to say he was in love for her, he didn't know yet. But he did know that everytime he knew she was on a mission, he worried. Even knowing she was a capable ninja, just like him. And he did realise long ago that everytime it was a seduction mission his guts twisted in a different way. Just like they were twisting while she was talking about how it went.

\- I absolutely hate it, Neji - she was saying miserably, with a hand covering her eyes - The way I have to smile when a bastard looks at me with... with filth. Because that's not desire, you know? That's not healthy and playful or devouring desire, that's filth. They are picturing what they would do TO me, not WITH me. It's sickening - she finished with a shiver.

He placed a sympathetic hand on her back, knowing he was one of the few people she didn't flinch on contact. - I know how much you hate it and I am sorry.

She looked at him and casted a lopsided smile - Yeah, thank you. She pressed her hands against her face and released a huge sigh. She remove her hands and smile a little more - I just had to take it out of my system. It's been a month with too many of those.

Neji took away his hand from her back and grasped his scotch, frowning. - How come so? - he enquired.

\- Well, I am the only kunoichi of my age frame suitable to do them - she shrugged.

Neji opened his eyes in desbelief. -That can't be true. I can think at least another six kunoichi around your age in active duty.

\- Yes, but they are either married or with a stable relationship.

\- So?

\- So if there are single kunoichi they are first choice for these missions. We suffer the same but at least it doesn't endanger any relationship - she shrugged again.

Now Neji was genuinely gaping. - I didn't knew at all.

\- Neither did I until I was assigned to the third in a row and I asked why.

He was speechless. He was furious. It was totally unfair. The wheels on his head were turning like crazy. Why don't... Would he dare...

\- So - she smiled again trying to make a joke - you don't have a single friend you could set me up, right?

\- Be my girlfriend.


	2. Now put your hands up

_Thanks for reviewing, I am a slow writer but I will finish this. NejiTen deserves love :)_ _\--_

TenTen arched her eyebrows - I didn't know the scotch was that strong

Neji answered calmly - You know I don't get drunk. I am being serious. We could fake a relationship and we both would win.

TenTen tilted her head - What would you win exactly?

"Hopefully you in time" he thought, but instead he aswered with another truth - My uncle is trying to get me married. He says I need to meet 'new women' to see if there's a suitable wife - he rolled his eyes

\- Well, we are already 25 and everyone else is in a relationship. Even LEE! You really SHOULD meet more women - she laughed

\- I have no interest at all - he sipped his whiskey - So, what do you say. You stop being sent to seduction missions and my uncle stops looking for my wife. At least for a time.

\- It's tempting... - she murmured

\- It's practical

\- Well, why not? Half the village already think there's something between us - she shrugged.

This time was Neji's turn to raise his eyebrows - Really?

\- Yep. At first, when Sakura started that so very healthy relationship with Sasuke people thought Lee would turn her eyes to me. He didn't, neither did I want it, by the way, and eventually he started dating Sora. When this happened people started questioning if you and I had something going in secret.

\- Well, that's actually convenient. We could say that they were right and we decided go public at last. When you say 'people' you mean 'Ino Yamanaka', right?

She laughed - She's the gossip girl, that's right, but she's not the only one.

\- I see. Anyway, those rumors play in our favour, so what do you say?

\- I say this is the worst 'Be my girlfriend' proposal I've had ever.

Neji smirked - It's difficult to get flowers at this hour but I can do it. I am sure if I ask Ino she'll be delighted to help.

She laughed and raised her bottle of beer - I say yes. Sounds like a fun plan and I could spare some seduction missions for the time being.

He smiled and clinked his glass with her bottle - Then it's a deal. I could spare my uncle playing the matchmaker for a while too.

\- Ooh, poor Neji, meeting beautiful and suitable girls. That's torture - she mocked.

\- I admit you have it worse - he conceded.

\- Well, you'll have to endure me. Because we have to make it believable. And couples spend time together, you know. And not always training.

\- Yes, so I heard. We could watch movies or go to dinner from time to time.

\- Yeah, that could work - she agreed.

A comfortable silence fell between them as they finished their drinks. Neji was surprised how smoothly everything went. He acted on a impulse and he wasn't used to act like that. He observed her sideways and she seemed amused. A playful lop sided smile was plastered on her face, her eyes fixed in the label of her beer. She was distracted peeling it but he knew she was thinking, her eyes far away. He often wondered what she thought about him. He was good reading people but TenTen was difficult. He knew she liked him at least as a friend. He knew she thought he was handsome or at least attractive because she had said so. Joking or trying to embarras him, but she had said it and he had hanged in there. Hoping. He wasn't desperate, he had known other women in his life. Attractive and interesting women from other villages with whom he had spent very good times. But it had been something physical and he got bored soon so he wondered. What if TenTen and him... He knew they had a wonderful friendship and it terrified him to risk it, but he needed to. He couldn't keep wondering, he needed to know so he could turn the page if it was one sided. And if it wasn't... he felt something tumble in his chest with hope. He finished his drink and put a bill on the counter.

\- Well, let me walk you home like a good boyfriend - he said

\- Oooh - she cooed, her smile growing - Always the gentleman, right? But I am a ninja, I don't need it - she answered, getting up.

\- I know, but I enjoy your company so why not extend this moment - he replied as they walked out.

She looked at him thoughtfully - Smooth, Hyuuga, very smooth. Does it work with the girls you date?

\- I don't know, I never walk them home. They are ninja, they don't need it - he smiled.

\- So you don't enjoy their company? - she walked down the street.

\- Not as much - he shrugged - Hey, if we jump over that hill we reach your house sooner than walking.

\- Let's extend the moment, shall we? - she looked at him from ahead, turning her neck as she kept walking.

He sped up to reach her and walked by her side smiling - Of course.


	3. Up in the club

_Thank you for your reviews. I am a really slow writer so bear with me, please. This is a loooong chapter ahead and I must admit I had a lot of fun writing it. Hope you enjoy it!_

ōōōōō

At the Hokage's office, Shizune watched silently the meeting that was taking place. She observed the Hyuuga prodigy with his eternal stoic face and the weapon mistress, gesturing beside him. She was explaining Tsunade-sama about their secret relationship and the Hokage was listening with her fingers intertwined. Once the young woman finished her explanations, Tsunade-sama took her time scribbling God knows what in a paper in silence, a silence that felt very heavy. She didn't believe them, Shizune thought. And judging by the face Tenten was making to Neji, she thought likewise. Neji merely nodded trying to reasure her but their silent dialogue stopped abruptly the moment Tsunade-sama raised her eyes and spoke.

\- Ok, I took note about this issue. It will be taken in account in your missions assigments from now on.

Both of them bowed - Thank you Tsunade-sama.

As they went out of the room, Neji opening the door for Tenten, Tsunade-sama smirked.

\- You know what grinds my gears, Shizune?

\- When people lie to you, perhaps?

\- Obviously. But I am not angry about the lie, it's an innocent one. What I can't stand when they take me as a fool - she clicked her tongue while retrieving a bottle of sake from a drawer. She poured a shot glass and emptied it in a swift moment - Shizune, I am an old fox. I've been around for long long years and seduced a fair amount of guys for this village.

Shizune nodded, not knowing what to say. Tsunade-sama got another shot, her cheeks blushing - So I KNOW how to read people. I know to read their interactions and exchanges. And those two... - she made a fart like noise with her mouth - if they have fucked each other I am the Emperor of the Earth Country - she poured another glass.

Shizune blushed - Tsunade-sama!

\- Ah, c'mon, don't be such a prude - she smiled wickedly - It's obvious! The Hyuuga may be all stoic and serious and aloof - she mimicked Neji's expression and Shizune couldn't help but smile - But he's a man! He never takes his eyes from her. I am betting this was all his idea. She came miserable from all the seduction missions she's been asigned lately and he thought he could help (and stop being jealous, of course). He surely is fed up with his uncle playing the matchmaker too - she rolled her eyes - what a nosy man that Hiashi, mind you. He's restless. - she took another sip of her sake.

\- And what about her? Maybe it's one sided? - Shizune asked

\- No way. I've seen her too. She was devastated when he died at the war. She never stopped giving him first aids until Rock Lee took her away by force when we arrived.

They went silent for a moment, remembering the war. It took Tsunade-sama, Sakura, Hinata and three more medic nins to snatch Neji back from the dead. It was horrible.

\- But it's been 9 years from that. Both might have dated other people, maybe it was a childhood love - Shizune reasoned. Tsunade-sama shook her head, getting back to the present.

\- I don't think so. I think he wont make a solid move because he's calm and collected and cool and yadda yadda - she made a dismissive gesture with her hand - and she is just oblivious. She accepted they are friends and settled for it.

\- So what will you do? Are you going to play along with this charade?

An incrediby evil grin appeared on the Hokage's face, making Shizune really nervous. Tsunade-sama started searching in her piles of files chuckling. Finally she found what she'd been looking.

\- We are going to give them a little push, shall we? - she showed her the chosen paper, a mission briefing. - But first we will let them get confident for a while... And then... Then, I have a PERFECT mission for a couple. - She started laughing like a maniac.

Shizune took the file and started reading. Her eyes popped and her eyebrows rose. - Oh, boy...- she felt sorry for them.

ōōōōō

It had been more than a month since they started 'dating'. The rumour spread and reached everyone so one of the days they dreaded arrived at last.

As they were finishing their training a cloud of smoke appeared out of nothing revealing a big tortoise. On the top of the tortoise their former master, Maito Gai, and former team mate Rock Lee were both striking a pose.

\- Oh God, no... - Neji got to murmure seconds before a deafening shout broke the silence.

\- YOU. BOTH OF YOU - Lee shouted pointing his finger dramatically at them - YOU ARE DATING AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US.

Tenten cringed - We are being discreet, thank you very much. We didn't announce it, you know.

Both he and their master jumped from the tortoise. Maito Gai striked his nice guy pose - IT IS OKAY, MY BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN. I AM SO HAPPY FOR BOTH OF YOU **FINALLY** REALISING YOUR FEELINGS.

Neji felt his cheeks burning and heard Tenten clearing her throat awkwardly.

\- Yeah, yeah, thank you, good for us - she said with haste.

\- WE HAVE TO CELEBRATE! GAI SENSEI AND I WANT THE FIVE OF US HAVING DINNER SO YOU CAN TELL US EVERYTHING!! WE WONT ACCEPT A NO FOR AN ANSWER.

Neji and Tenten looked at each other with panic. Their eyes and eyebrows had a silent conversation that came with the inevitable conclusion: they had to go.

\- Ok, tonight at 7. Madoka's. - Neji said.

\- PERFECT. WE WILL MEET THEN SO YOU CAN TELL US, CHAPTER AND VERSE, EVERYTHING.

\- Yeah, of course

\- GREAT. SEE YOU TONIGHT - Lee said, jumping again on the tortoise and disappearing in a puf of smoke.

Neji and Tenten looked at each other again with panic.

\- My house - she said

\- I'll be there at 6 - he answered

At 5:45 Neji was waiting in front of Tenten's door. She opened with a short 'hi' murmured between the hairpins she had in her mouth. One of her buns was down, her braided hair nearly reaching her waist.

\- Have a seat - she managed to say and started twisting her hair into her usual bun. He observed in silence.

\- Well, we should start getting things straight. We don't have any background story for tonight.

\- How about 'You don't care you nosy freaks, back off'? - he said. She laughed, he didn't. - I am serious.

\- Yeah, yeah, I know. Look, we don't have to act lovey-dovey or tell them a sappy and incredible love story. It wouldn't be believable us being... well, us. But we have to get our facts right. Like, when did we start dating officialy?

\- Officialy, May the 12th. The same night we decided to start fake-dating. If we keep dates and facts as close to reality as possible it will be easier to remember.

\- Yeah, that's right. - she agreed. - We said that we went public that night but we were dating in secret long before. How long?

\- I don't know. But it better doesn't coincide with other relationship we may had. - Tenten rolled her eyes.

\- Well, then we can go way back on my part - she mumbled - How about yours?

\- What day is today? - he asked smiling with mischiev. She raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth in mocked outrage.

\- Oi, you didn't fake-cheated on me, did you??

\- Of course not, who do think I am? - he frowned.

\- Well, don't dodge the question then. How long since you were involved with another girl?

\- I didn't know you were the jealous type - he kept pushing.

\- Are you aware you were the one who initiated this conversation, right?

\- Yes, and I am also aware you didn't answer either.

\- Nearly two years, I think - she answered.

He raised his eyebrows - You are joking. - he stated.

\- No, I am not. - she crossed her arms.

\- But we are talking about _any_ kind of relationship... I mean, not just romantic, physical too.

\- I _know_ \- she stressed - Two years - she gestured at him with her head - How about you?

\- Two and a half - he said, still on shock. Now was her turn to raise her eyebrows.

\- C'mon, that can't be true. How come you were so surprised about me then?

\- Because... well. I am not precisely the most social man - he shrugged.

\- I am not the most popular girl in the village either.

\- I am sure you could have any man you wanted.

\- I am sure you could have any woman you wanted too.

\- But I don't want any woman.

\- And I don't want any man.

A heavy silence felt upon them. They looked at each other, both of them asking themselves what did the other one meant. After a few seconds, Neji spoke again:

\- So, we've been dating since a year and a half? To play safe.

\- Cool. Remember that party at Lee's for New Year? The one we left early together so the next day we could go to the shrine at sunshine.

\- Yes, that matches the timing.

\- And a New Year's party can be a great excuse to go from friends to lovers. The festive mood, the resolutions...

He nodded in approval - Yes, it fits.

\- And why didn' we talk about it? - she asked

\- Because of my clan - he answered - They would be so annoying...

\- Would they?

\- Yes. They are quite snob. They expect me to hang out with the 'great surnames' of this village - he rolled his eyes.

\- And you ended with the 'no surname' girl. Oh, the drama - she joked.

\- For them it is. I couldn't care less. - he shrugged.

\- Is this charade going to give you troubles with your family? - she asked feeling guilty.

He waved a hand dismissively - We'll see. It is more troublesome having my uncle giving me photos of 'suitable girls'. He lives in the past and my deed with this clan is more than paid. I am not the heir, they don't get to decide what I do with my personal life. - she didn't seem convinced so he put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed - Besides, this was my idea. Don't worry.

She sighed - Ok... so what else? What if they ask for more details?

\- Then we say 'You don't care you nosy freaks, back off' - he smiled.

\- Yeah, that sounds like a thing you would say. - she finally smiled and reached for his hand, still on her shoulder, and patted it.

\- A thing that I am sure I WILL say.

She looked at her watch and stood up - Well, time to get going.

\- Let the show begin.

ōōōōō


End file.
